


The Plan

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	

“Shh… wait until I count to 3.” You heard your husband’s voice from the doorway of your room. You tried your hardest to pretend to be sleeping still. It was your kid’s favorite thing to do on this particular day.   
“1…2….3!” Your husband counted down as your children failed to keep their giggles down as they pounced on you. You pretended to be startled awake and watched as both of your children beamed with excitement. You looked from your son and daughter, to your husband Sam.   
“Happy birthday Mommy!” Your twins squealed as they threw their arms around you.  
“Happy birthday sweetie.” Sam said sharing in his children’s delight as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of you. You smiled brightly as you knew the twins probably helped ‘make’ the pancakes judging by the river of syrup and the huge wad of butter that was unceremoniously gobbed onto one pancake.   
“Go on mommy! Take a bite!” Your son Isaac beamed. You smiled at him as you ruffled his hair and then tucked in to the pancake. You looked at your twins Isaac and Addison as they waited for your reaction.   
“These are delicious you two!” You say as you squeeze them each.   
“There’s more where that came from.” Sam says smiling at you.  
-That evening-  
The twins and Sam had doted on you all day, barely even letting you so much as move a finger. You were watching the twins play from the doorway when Sam came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. It was the times like this that made you tear up. You were happy that your hunting days were behind the both of you.   
“What’s wrong baby?” Sam says whispering in your ear.  
“Nothing, it’s just, they’re so perfect Sam, it just doesn’t seem real. It feels like one day I’m going to wake up and be in the bunker again with a lore book in my hands, or like I’ll wake up in a djinn den.”   
“Trust me, I know that feeling.” He says as he turns you to face him.   
“It’s just, Sam who knew that we would be married? We were brought together by the ugliest of circumstances. We were hunters, and tracking the same poltergeist, and now eight years later here we are, happily married with six year old twins. It just makes me happy, despite all of the loss and ache we’ve gone through.”   
“I can honestly look back and say that I am happy the way things turned out. C’mon though, I have a surprise for you.” Sam says pulling you from the twins room.   
“Oh? And what would that be?” You ask smiling.   
“Well, I know how you’ve wanted nothing more than a nice relaxing bath without the kids interrupting you.” Sam says as he leads you to the stair case. At the bottom of the stair case stood none other than your brother in law, Dean Winchester with a big bow on his head.   
“Dean’s my present?” You joke as you descend the stairs to find his sons sitting on your couch in the living room.   
“He is, since he is nice enough to babysit the twins tonight. They’re going to spend the night with their cousins, and then they’ll be back here tomorrow morning.” Dean says smirking at you.   
“Thank you so much Dean!” You squeal as you rush down the stairs and hug him.  
“No problem.” Dean says. “Happy birthday, don’t have too much fun. Remember, that’s how the twins got here remember.” He says into your ear, and by his tone you could practically see him smirking.   
“Come here babies, Daddy has your bags packed.” Sam says as he holds his arms out for hugs from your monsters. The twins were beaming, obviously excited to spend time with their uncle Dean and their cousins. Dean would always load them up on sugar but you would pretend not to know that once they returned home.   
“Bye Mommy!” Your babies rush to you and throw their little arms around your neck.   
“Bye babies, I love you.” You say kissing them both.   
“I love you too!” Addison squeals.  
“I love her more!” Isaac argues. This then began a whole fight between the siblings as Dean ushered them both out of the door.  
“Well, I love her the most.” Dean says winking playfully at you as he walks out of the house.  
“Uncle D! Daddy loves Mommy the most!” Isaac shrieks. This caused you and Sam both to chuckle as your babies left.  
“What now?” You ask turning to Sam.   
“I do have a nice hot bubble bath ran upstairs for you.” Sam smiles.  
“That sounds heavenly.”   
“Go on, undress and hop in the bath, I’ll be right there.” Sam says and you nod and do as he says. You step into the hot bath and almost groan as your muscles relax instantly at the contact. You absolutely loved your children, but sometimes you just needed time to unwind. As soon as you completely relaxed into the water Sam threw open the bathroom door.   
He was carrying a glass of wine, and a book. He set the book on a stool right next to the tub, he set the glass right next to it.   
“Those are for you.” He says smiling as he pulls another stool to the end of the tub. He then fishes your foot out of the tub and rolls his fingers over the arch of your foot down to your heel. You take the book from the stool and flip it open.   
“This is a pretty great birthday.” You say peeking over the book.   
“That was the plan.” Sam says getting up and kissing you on your forehead.


End file.
